phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro/Season 3
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is the neighbor and best friend of Phineas and Ferb. Isabella has a very big crush on Phineas. She is the leader of Fireside Girls Troop 46231, and often volunteers to help in Big Ideas, usually with her troop involved. Read the full page... "The Great Indoors" Watcha doin-sad.jpg We're supposed to get a desert tracking patch.jpg Let's help the fireside girls.jpg BioSphere.jpg Entering the biodome.jpg Inside the dome.jpg Sand.jpg You're the greatest.png We can find water in cacti.png Phin, Ferb and Izzy in the desert.png Izabella.png Everyone in the desert.png Thanks for that, Adyson.png Sunstroke versus heatstroke.JPG Isabella in desert.png You guys!.png We made it across the desert!.png You wouldn't mind helping us get our rainforest navigation patch.png Ferb pulls the lever.png Adyson, catch.png Swiftwater rescue patch, bonus.png FiresideGirlsontheDome.jpg Behold, mount ferberest.png Adyson gets hit.png Who wants a concussion first aid patch.png Fireside girls in rock climbing gear.jpg We've earned our rock climbing patches.png Phin and Ferb with hang gliders.png "Canderemy" Isabella determined.jpg Tail wag solenoids, check.jpg Isabella Impatient.jpg Does that mean we can go to the movies?.jpg Canderemy in the backyard.jpg I can't believe how fast we rebuilt this.jpg What are we waiting for.jpg Danville Street Fair.jpg How is everybody doing that.jpg I'll see you back at the house.jpg Combine-inator strikes Phineas and Ferb.jpg Ferbneas and Isabella.jpg "Last Train to Bustville" Balloon Race.jpg Isabella and Phineas in hot air balloons.jpg Hot air balloons.jpg Looks like a dead heat so far.jpg Isabella in Phineas's balloon.jpg Last Train to Bustville hug.jpg Finding a Dodo Bird.PNG What's next on the list, Ferb?.jpg "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" Isabella at her computer.jpg Izzy's laptop and pictures.png What is Candace doing here.JPG Candace and Isabella Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-rama.jpg Candace and Isabella watching clips.png Phineas Birthday Clip o Rama promo shot.jpg Candace and Isabella Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-rama.jpg Phineas-ferb-birthday-clip-o-rama-04.jpg Actress and sally in backyard.jpg Isabella crying.jpg "Moon Farm" We must get to our stations.JPG Floating in the rocketship.jpg Moon Farm Image3.jpg Isabella with Ice Cream.jpg Isabella in Moon Farm.jpg Isabella with Ice Cream 2.jpg Isabella Dancing with Ice Cream with a Bow.jpg "Ask a Foolish Question" The gang dancing.jpg Supercomputer dance.JPG Phineas and His Friends with Super Computer.jpg Danville hill.png "Misperceived Monotreme" Irving and Isabella.jpg There Used To Be A Lamp Post There.png Kids run past collums.JPG The table's on the wall.JPG Gang at funhouse mirrors.JPG Funky mirror poses.JPG Scary funhouse mirror reflection.JPG Phin Ferb and Izzy in door hall.JPG I know that i'm-a.JPG Everyone in the funhouse.jpg "Candace Disconnected" Candace disconnected pic7.png Candace Disconnected Image7.jpg Candace disconnected pic4.png Phineas teleporting.JPG Phineas near Isabella.jpg Candace Disconnected Image3.jpg Dang it!.JPG Candace disconnected pic3.png Candace Disconnected Image8.jpg "Magic Carpet Ride" You can't see much of the skyline.jpg I guess the main difference is we're looking down.jpg Izzy and Phin looking down.JPG Aerial Area Rug.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image11.jpg And its weave is so tight and so soft.jpg Magic carpet ride pic6.png Magic Carpet Ride Image13.jpg Magic carpet ride pic3.png PhineasIsabellaLawrenceBufordsing.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image14.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image16.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image18.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image31.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image33.jpg "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image5.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image6.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image7.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image9.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image11.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image12.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image13.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image14.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image17.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image22.jpg PnF Interrupted.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image23.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image32.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image33.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image34.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image35.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image38.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image39.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image40.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image41.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image46.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image47.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image48.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image49.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image50.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image51.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image68.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image69.jpg Isabella with blueprint.jpg Giant chocolate ball.JPG Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image81.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image83.jpg With These Blueprints.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image84.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image85.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image88.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image90.jpg Make anything at all prints.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image94.jpg With these bluprints.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image96.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image97.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image98.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image99.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image105.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image108.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image112.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image113.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image123.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image125.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image126.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image133.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image135.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image137.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image139.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image141.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image150.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image154.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image155.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image160.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image161.jpg "A Real Boy" I don't know....jpg Buford being sneaky.jpg "Mommy Can You Hear Me?" Birthday machine.jpg Kids in the backyard.jpg Mindy Mimic in the microphone.jpg "Tour de Ferb" Isabella was kind enough.jpg Tdf20.png Tdf28.png Tdf43.png Tdf45.png Tdf59.png Tdf64.png Tdf65.png Tdf66.png Tour De Ferb song HD.JPG Isabella Looking at Baljeet.jpg Tdf67.png Tdf68.png Tdf69.png Tdf70.png Tdf71.png Tdf75.png Tdf90.png Tdf96.png Tdf97.png "Skiddley Whiffers" Sw32.png Sw34.png Sw38.png Sw59.png Skiddley Whiffers - Whatcha Doin'.jpg Sw77.png "My Fair Goalie" Whatcha Doin'..JPG Isabella's weird pumpkin-story.JPG Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-19h49m15s95.png Soccer Bio-dome.JPG Ferb-shaped impresion.jpg We'll be right back.jpg No team without ferb.jpg Isabella in her soccer outfit.JPG Playing Soccer!.JPG Inside the Football X-7 staduim.JPG Come on, Isabella!.JPG I got it!.JPG "Bullseye!" Bullseye7.png "That's the Spirit" Spirit2.png Isabella in a fairy costume.jpg Spirit3.png I've never seen this place before.JPG Spirit4.png That's the Spirit! Clip.png Spirit7.png Spirit9.png Spirit17.png Group scared.JPG Spirit23.png Spirit36.png Candace trying to open door.PNG Spirit38.png OLO-COOL 314.png That's the Spirit!1.jpg Spirit39.png Facing the not-living jack-o'-lantern.jpg That's the Spirit!2.jpg Gang screaming at seeing the skeleton bodies.jpg Dead endd.PNG Spirit52.png That's the Spirit - Kids Scared.jpg That's the Spirit 2.png Spirit56.png Spirit57.png Spirit59.png Slide20.jpg That's The Spirit 2.jpg Spirit64.png "The Curse of Candace" Isabella and Bambina.jpg Curse8.png TheGang.jpg Curse9.png OLO-COOL 115.jpg "Escape from Phineas Tower" Buford, izabella i baljeet escape from phineas tower.jpg Children in escape from phineas tower.jpg Escape from phineas tower 3..png Buford isabella baljeet.jpg Setting up the prank on Candace.jpg 5.png "Lotsa Latkes" Lotsalakes1.jpg Lotsalakes2.jpg Lotsalakes3.jpg Worried Isabella.jpg Isabella and Nana Shapiro.JPG Thanks, Phineas.JPG Uh...Phineas....JPG Those potatoes....JPG Have eyes.JPG All potatoes have eyes.JPG No, those eyes blink.JPG You didn't put that chip in your mouth, did you.JPG Candace realizes everything is gone.jpg Linda drags an upset Candace home.jpg "Ferb Latin" By Jove I think Isabella's got it.jpg Ferblatin snake.JPG Ferb latin song 04.jpg Ferb latin song 05.jpg Ferb Latin - Walking on the street.png Ferb latin song 07.jpg Ferb latin song 06.jpg FerbLatinSong.jpg Dancing at the fountain.jpg Don't shake their hand.jpg Just stomp your feet.jpg We're sure to be adding a few.jpg Ferb latin song 15.jpg "Monster from the Id" Running away from the id.jpg Why Lavender.jpg Trying to survive the Id Monster.jpg Keep running.jpg I'm so weird and complicated.jpg Fireside Girls survived the Id.jpg "Gi-Ants" Uoi.png Y79.png Gi-Ants.jpg Giant size ant farm - slider.jpg Uio.png Y76.png Ant society.jpg Phin, Ferb and Izzy in and society.JPG Ant jig.JPG Gi-Ants1.jpg Gi-Ants2.jpg You're probably the most progressive Ant Queen ever.jpg "The Remains of the Platypus" Isabella salute.JPG Let's get a flier delivery patch.JPG Adyson - again.JPG Is there something you'd like to say, Adyson.JPG Cheese pun joke.JPG Hjkl.jpg Buford 'and scene'.jpg "Mom's in the House" 319a - Perrytronic, Some Assembly Required.jpg 319a - Getting the Right Look.jpg 319a - Perrytronic Testing.jpg 319a - Liftoff.jpg 319a - Shiny Bill.jpg 319a - To The Skies.jpg Perry Tronic.JPG 319a - Hovering Over Dansville.jpg 319a - Perrytronic Head-on.jpg Perrytronic in space.JPG Perrytronic head-on.png 319a - Be the Platypus.jpg 319a - A Successful Landing.jpg Perry Tronic IN Backyard.JPG 319a - Don't Move.jpg 319a - Lemonade Break.jpg Watching the kids through the window.JPG 319a - Just Look Outside.jpg 319a - Perrytronic Hit.jpg 319a - Another Perrytronic.jpg 319a - Flipping Each Other Off.jpg 319a - And It's Gone.jpg "Let's Bounce" Trampolines take to the skies.jpg Zero G bouncing.jpg Isabella bounce 1.JPG Isabella bounce 2.JPG Isabella bounce 3.JPG Isabella bounce 4.JPG Isabella bounce 5.JPG Isabella bounce 6.JPG Isabella bounce 7.JPG Isabella Close Up - Let's Bounce.JPG Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-17h34m52s232.png "Bully Bromance Breakup" 13.png At the top of Danville montain.jpg Phineas, go!.jpg I was going to scream.jpg Phineas cracky.jpg Phineas cracky2.jpg "Quietest Day Ever" Quietest Day Ever title card.jpg Quietest Day Ever 1.JPG Quietest Day Ever 3.JPG Quietest Day Ever 7.JPG Quietest Day Ever 8.JPG Quietest Day Ever 14.JPG Kids turn on ninja outfits.jpg Candace realizes the kids have disappeared.jpg The kids cannot be seen when Candace turns around.jpg My busting sense is tingling.jpg Ninja kids in the hallway.jpg Ninja kids in the hallway 2.jpg Candace looks in a room while the ninja kids peek out.jpg Candace looks in another room while the ninja kids peek out.jpg Ninja kids in the hallway 3.jpg The ninja kids appear with Candace.jpg Ninja Candace and the kids.jpg I knew she'd come back for the slimming.jpg Ninja kids return to the backyard.jpg Candace's ninja outfit behind the tree.jpg They fold down to almost nothing.jpg The outfits put themselves away.jpg Gang presses on button on suits causing them to move.jpg The ninja outfits flip out of sight.jpg Candace telling Linda bust them.jpg Unlike someone I know.jpg Anyone for pie?.jpg The kids agree to have pie.jpg "The Doonkelberry Imperative" 325a - Whatcha Doin.jpg 325a - Her First Patch.jpg 325a - We're Ready.jpg 325a - Warping Space-Time.jpg 325a - The Trebuchet.jpg 325a - Arriving in Drusselstein.jpg 325a - Sawing the Shaft.jpg 325a - For a Job Well Done.jpg 325a - Ready to Go Home.jpg 325a - Stuffed.jpg "Meapless in Seattle" 327 - Whatcha Doin.jpg 327 - No Time to Explain.jpg Going back for Candace.jpg 327 - Fascinating Story.jpg 327 - Cute Tracker 2.0.jpg 327 - I Don't Need Your Pity.jpg 327 - Abandoned Coffee Houses.jpg 327 - This'll Come in Handy.jpg 327 - Excavating for Cutonium.jpg 327 - Isabella Finds a Phat Cup.jpg 327 - He's So Cute.jpg 327 - Into the Ship.jpg 327 - No Real Plan.jpg 327 - A Mirror Can Help.jpg 327 - Team Phineas.jpg 327 - Don't Look.jpg Watching the battle between Meep and Mitch.jpg 327 - The Gang's in Trouble.jpg 327 - Snap Out of It.jpg Snap out of it!.jpg 327 - Helmet Hair.jpg Izzy MIS hair.PNG Izzy hair in eye.PNG 327 - Cute Tracker Malfunction.jpg 327 - A Secret Weapon.jpg 327 - Fine, I'll Go.jpg 327 - Graceful Descent.jpg 327 - Isabella on the Attack.jpg 327 - Isabella Arrives on the Scene.jpg 327 - Isabella Taunts Mitch.jpg 327 - Isabella's Cute Attack.jpg 327 - Isabella Closeup.jpg 327 - Team Phineas Wins.jpg 327 - Candace Captures Mitch.jpg 327 - Farewll to Meap.jpg 327 - Back Home.jpg We learned a lesson today.jpg "Delivery of Destiny" Paulcoaster.jpeg Paulcoaster2.jpeg Paulparachutes.jpeg Juicefinale.jpeg "Buford Confidential" Vlcsnap-2014-11-13-17h20m32s221.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-13-17h42m19s77.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-13-17h46m23s210.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-14-18h19m23s38.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-14-18h40m48s61.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-14-18h41m29s73.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-14-18h41m40s96.png She is really serious about this patch.jpg Josette agrees.jpg "Cranius Maximus" CM Stop Baljeet.png It pays to show up on time.jpg Baljeet will get an alarm clock.jpg Isabella asking if Baljeet built a fail safe.jpg Wedgie Machine and Atmospheric Device are gone.jpg Baljeet and Isabella run past Candace.jpg Ferb runs past Candace.jpg "Agent Doof" 322a - Fireside Babysitters.jpg 322a - Isabella the Fireside Girl.jpg 322a - Everyone Together.jpg 322a - Sick and Tired of It.jpg Baby Isabella.JPG Baby Isabella 02.JPG "Minor Monogram" 319b - Hanging Around.jpg 319b - Cutting Down the Tree.jpg 319b - Leaves are Growing.jpg 319b - Marveling at S'Fall.jpg 319b - Leaf Pile.jpg 319b - Finding the Apex.jpg 319b - Buford Made Gourd Helmets.jpg 319b - Gourd Helmets.jpg About to jump into S'Fall.JPG Jumping into S'Fall - part 1.JPG 319b - Geronimo.jpg Jumping into S'Fall - part 2.JPG 319b - Into the Net of Leaves.jpg Isabella falling - S'Fall.JPG Phineas and Isabella - S'Fall.JPG Phineas, Ferb, Isabella - S'Fall.JPG 319b - Sliding Down Leaves.jpg Phineas Isabella spinny dance.JPG End of the leaf track.JPG 319b - Enjoying S'Fall.jpg 319b - Rowing Along.jpg Oh, we can have it all when.jpg 319b - A Waterfall of Leaves.jpg Falling down the leaf-fall.JPG 319b - Slide on Down.jpg 319b - Candy Apples.jpg 319b - Delicious.jpg 319b - What a Mess.jpg 319b - S'Fall is Over.jpg "What A Croc!" Let's light 'em up.jpg Phineas & Isabella on Jetskis.jpg The Gang on Jetskis.jpg FiresideJetSkis5.jpg "Sleepwalk Surprise" 326a - Jeremy Joins In.jpg 326a - Gear Up.jpg 326a - Voices in Her Head.jpg 326a - Set the Net.jpg 326a - Ginger Hits It.jpg 326a - Phineas Saves the Ball.jpg 326a - Scored.jpg 326a - Serve the Ball.jpg 326a - Gonna be Close.jpg 326a - Game is Done.jpg "Sci-Fi Pie Fly" 326b - Toying with Antiques.jpg 326b - Working on a UFO.jpg 326b - Lift-Off.jpg Sci FR Pi 1.png 326b - View From Above.jpg 326b - In an Open Field.jpg 326b - Returing a Lost Item.jpg "Sipping with the Enemy" 329a - Building a Stage.jpg 329a - Dissolving Dragon.jpg 329a - Mind Flip Performers.jpg "Doofapus" Doofapus 11.jpg Exotic Smoothies.jpg Liquifier.jpg Perry Arrives Home.jpg "Norm Unleashed" Nanobot Vehicles.jpg "Where's Perry?" 332 - Fireside Girl Pride.jpg Dp7.png Following ignatious.jpg Getting out of the vehicle.jpg Nine happy campers on the savannah.jpg Baboon drawing.jpg Isabella feeds a baboon.jpg The baboon likes Isabella's banana.jpg Baboons surrounding Isabella.jpg WPp1 Isabella and Monkeys.png Phineas and Isabella photographing.jpg Isabella on the savannah.jpg WPp1 Isabella on the Sabana.png Feast with the wildebeest.jpg Isabella with the wind in her hair.jpg Phineas's Fanfare.png "Where's Perry?" (Part Two) The Gang Walk.png WPp2 Falling.jpg In the river.jpg Pobrane (40).jpg Images (72).jpg "Ferb TV" Isabella patch sew.JPG Isabella sash.JPG Isabella beret.JPG FTV Isabella Salutes.png "When Worlds Collide" Phineas, Ferb and their friends set up their equipment for their overnight sleepover.png Pobrane (33).jpg When worlds collide5.png Images (58).jpg Images (60). Jpg Isabella Holds Ferb's Hand.jpg "What'd I Miss?" Phineas and Isabella eating muffins.jpg Bufordcontinuesthestoryaslindajoinsthem.JPG Thanks for helping me earn my surf patch.jpg What's Rochambeau?.jpg It's as if he's right in front of us.jpg Tgitt.PNG Iws.PNG Isabella with big eyes.JPG Shin.PNG Icsf.PNG "Blackout!" Everyone in the Backyard on a blackout.jpg Pobrane (21).jpg Mqdefault (4).jpg Candace on the phone in the dark 2.jpg Isabella in the dark.jpg Candace again frustrated at the failure to bust phineas and ferb.jpg To return to the page for Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, click here. }} Category:Character galleries by season Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro